A Long Day
by Scrat and Jidders
Summary: FE9. It's the morning before the search for the heron. Soren introspective piece.


**Disclaimer: This we don't own. Enjoy.**

**Notes**: There might be vague plot spoilers, but this takes place before the first battle of the 17th chapter. The dialogue is taken directly from the chapter.

**Second Exchange  
**Fandom: Free Choice  
Theme: A Koan found at www. nozen. com/ muddyroad. htm  
Word Limit: None  
Time Limit: Two Weeks (January 25th, 2010)

* * *

**A Long Day**

Soren took a second to wipe the sweat from his forehead, preventing it from dripping into his eyes. While the majority of Serenes Forest might have once been destroyed from fire, for the last two days the mercenary troop had been slopping through swampland which Ike had sworn was a forest. Perhaps he had been confused by the cover of trees.

On the first day Ike had tried to keep everyone together while searching for the Duke, but by the midday beak Soren had been successful in convincing Ike while slightly more dangerous, they were more likely to succeed in their mission by splitting into three groups. This allowed them to cover more ground and if one group was able to discover the Duke and his army or the heron then the mage in that party would send a signal and everyone else would head for it. Rather simple, but Ike had been resistant for a good reason. Duke Oliver had a powerful army with him and the first group to stumble upon him would be hard pressed to survive while awaiting backup, especially if the other two groups had wandered too far. But with the heron on the run and Oliver in pursuit what choice did they have?

"Is that you, Soren?" Ike asked, pacing with restless energy. His headband was already soaked with sweat and Soren felt a small tinge of regret that he had refused Ike's earlier offer of a headband for himself. "You're up early."

Shrugging, Soren turned to look back at the forest. "Actually, I'm usually up this early."

Ike moved over to stand beside him, staying silent. The last two days might have been hard but it allowed him to truly shine as a leader. Most of their battles before this had been much more running for their lives after siding themselves with the Princess, but this – this was the first _real_ mercenary battle that meant something. Greil wasn't just about money, he had been about making a difference for the better in the world and saving the last surviving heron was something he would have taken on. This took a level of preplanning that on the run battles didn't showcase and so far, Ike seemed to be living up to his father's image. Which was truly unfair of Soren, Ike didn't need to live up to anyone's image. He had already surpassed anything anyone might have dreamed up for him.

The sun had finally risen far enough that it broke through the overhanging trees, letting dawn's light settle over the forest. They would leave soon, restarting their search for Duke Oliver and the heron.

The heron. A laguz.

Soren stifled a laugh with a straight face. Not so long age he was calling laguz sub-humans, and yet here he was, on a mission to save one.

Of course, the heron tribe was widely known as peaceful and many had believed them wiped out years ago. Any who could stomach to attack or hurt a heron was a monster and deserved to be dispatched from society. Even Soren, for all that he hated laguz, couldn't turn away from this mission.

Lethe stalked by, tail swinging gently behind her. She was probably off to hunt for breakfast as she had done yesterday. It had been completely unexpected and incredibly thoughtful. While they did have limited food supplies, it was all hard and tasteless tack meant for long journeys. She had woken up early, hunted, and had breakfast prepared and cooked so that by the time the others had been ready to go, they had been able to stuff their mouths with something warm. Soren had stood off to the side, watching, but she paid him no more attention than normal, giving him the first serving only because everyone else was still muttering and getting up.

"Really?"

It took a moment, but long familiarity with Ike clued Soren into the fact he was finally continuing the earlier talk and let him smoothly pick up the conversation, "Yes. You're the one who's up earlier than normal."

"I want to finish our mission today," Ike had gone back to fidgeting, rocking on his heels slightly as whatever had momentarily held his attention left. "I think my nervous energy woke me up."

"I understand…" And he did. Though always an earlier riser, this mission had Soren's gut twisted and leaping all over itself. "The last two days spent searching Serenes Forest for that heron have been frustrating and fruitless. I'm sure he's in there somewhere, but…"

As Soren trailed off, Ike nodded, "I agree. And the Duke's men are still hunting away." They shared a quick glance. Men they would have to deal with sooner rather than later. "They must think the heron is there as well."

"The only place left is the forest's heart. That's where we should go today." Soren stated, leaving unsaid the hope that everyone else realized that as well. While there was still a lot of forest left to search, Soren had been able to quickly narrow down the actual possibilities for the heron's destination but not till after they split up. "With luck, we may finally locate our target."

"I get the feeling it's going to be a long day." Ike said, stretching restlessly before heading off to where Lethe had re-emerged with two rabbits.

Not bothering to nod, knowing Ike wouldn't see it, Soren stayed where he was. He might be more comfortable and able to work with and to save laguz, but he was no where near the easy comradeship Ike had with them, unable to give his hate up completely.

"A long day indeed."

**End**


End file.
